


Monster in the Daylight

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Amputation, Excessive Semen, Exotic genitals, Freakshow guro, Gay Sex, Guro, Knotting, Large insertions, M/M, PILLARMEN, Rape, Sounding, Tentacles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cars demonstrates to Joseph what happens when you anger the ultimate being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of alternative take of the after-volcano scene, complete with loss of hand. No Rudolph von Stroheim because… it would be really creepy if he watched this.
> 
> I took some creative license with Diego’s genitals in the Diego x Hot Pants fanfiction I did. I did the same here with pillarman genitals. Yes, this is my headcanon and needless to say I have thought entirely too long and hard about the sexual functions and sexuality of pillarmen.
> 
> Joseph is my favourite Joestar, so clearly I show this by utterly destroying his ass. This story’s been a long time coming, something I’ve worked on and off on for a few months now. So pop on some good EBM (I recommend “Neon City Nights” by Grendel) and read the fuck out of it.

Joseph's now disconnected hand lay at his feet, blood arcing out of his wrist, and he couldn't form a cohesive thought. Cars stood before him, a sickening smirk plastered across confidently upturned lips. He was invincible, after all, impossible to stop, impossible to conquer. One hand rubbed over his chest, and one danced up the nude side of his ass, visible through the gap in his loincloth. Going under the flap, his hand undulated against the flesh, one brow lifting; he lapped his lips. Tending to his arm, Joseph stared, unable to help but wonder what in the world the other man was doing.

 

“I've had enough toying with you, human, and I think it is high time we were to end this. Look at you. You can hardly function yet you stick to such a puerile tenacity to continue, but _no more_. ” Cars let his shoulders slump down, both hands dropped to his thighs. Fingers dancing up his muscled flesh, he took slow, agonizing steps forward; he shook the last embers from his flowing hair, licking over his lips ever so calmly. His hands brushed forward, taking up the sides of his loincloth, and he gave it a little shake as if teasing. “Have you any idea what I intend to do?”

 

Joseph stared, giving a nervous chuckle; he was halfway through winding his headband, that once again useful parting gift, around his now bleeding stump of a wrist, forming a makeshift tourniquet. Teeth gritting, he pulled it tight to staunch the blood, but the flow didn't close off immediately. For once, Joseph was beginning to actually worry. Hot red liquid drizzled down his arm, sputtering about as he tugged the band as hard as he could, tying it in place. His stomach lurched and the world wavered before him. “Nothing I can't handle, you arrogant shit.”

 

Cars merely chuckled. “Oh, I am sure. I've never done this with a human, so this may be a learning experiment for the both of us.” He untied the sides of the cloth, letting it flutter off careless to the ground; aside from his jewelry and the pads of armour upon his arms and lower legs, there was now not a single trace of clothing on the pillarman's muscled body.

 

Underneath a thick patch of pubic hair, the same dark plum tint as his silky locks, stood his erect cock.  
  
Joseph bit against his lip, stumbling back when it was revealed to him. Cars's erection was easily one of the biggest things he'd ever seen.  
  
The tip oozed out thick, creamy prerelease, and with a waggle of his hips, Cars tugged his fingers through it, slicking it down his shaft, so wide his hand wouldn't fully wrap around it. It was just as thick as Joseph's hefty forearm, and equal in length as well. The root was crowned in a thick, fleshy bulb even wider than the rest, and Cars shuddered over his entire body whenever his fingers encountered it. Wriggling out from under the shaft, above where it met his balls, several dark reddish tentacles lashed around, seeming to search for something to put themselves into.  
  
Joseph was terrified.

 

“H...how were you even hiding that in there?” Joseph glanced quickly over to the discarded loincloth, then back into the pillarman's eyes.

 

“Oh, human, I couldn't even begin to explain. I daresay you wouldn't comprehend it.”

 

“B...but.” Joseph's somewhat inappropriate curiosity was not yet sated though. “I...is that normal? Or... Or did you change it? I mean. Since you can change your body.”

 

“It is normal, Joseph.” Cars replied; one finger hooked down, pressing against the slit in his prick, and to Joseph's horror, he watched as it began to wriggle inside. Cars moaned out through slightly parted lips, and his finger popped back out, wet, a firm drizzle of pearly prerelease flowing out after.

 

Cars walked forward, sashaying his hips as he went. His cock bobbled on each step, and the tentacles slid up, wrapping around the base of the knotted prick as if to hold it stable. Joseph backed off, knowing that this wasn't a situation he couldn't run away from. There was simply nowhere _to_ run off to this time around. His face was going pallor, a gooey red trail clumping in the dirt as he went.

 

In moments, he'd stumbled down to the ground, and Cars descended on top of him. Cars lapped his tongue over Joseph's neck, sucking upon it as if a lover's, and Joseph kicked, fighting against it with all his might. His one remaining hand jerked down to his belt in attempt to grab his crackers, and one large hand gripped about his wrist before he was even half there.

 

“No, no, no.” Cars said, a mere mutter as he pulled Joseph's hand away; he then returned to pinning him down. Ruddy tentacles slipped up, wriggling on the human man's taut stomach. They left trails of slippery goo wherever they went, and steady globs of prerelease splattered gossamer puddles onto Joseph's chest, soaking into his shirt.

 

Cars's left hand formed claws where his nails formerly were. The hard, sharp lengths slipped down Joseph's skin. Joseph squeaked; Cars gave a smug grin as they cleaved apart the thick leather belt, and then as they slid with ease through Joseph's pants, slicing the thick utility cloth without hitching even once. He let them dangle off Joseph's body once slit up on both sides, and then he stared intently between Joseph's legs.

 

“Get the fuck off of there.” Joseph said, freezing. He wasn't one to hesitate, and the reaction in his gut was to struggle, but those nails hovered to close to his sensitive area. One wrong move and he was set up for an unplanned circumcision, if not worse.

 

“How foul. Are all humans so ruthlessly inelegant?” Cars asked, the cloth of Joseph's undergarments fluttering away. His genitals were now exposed.

 

Cars sneered. His chin lifted and he looked down his nose at Joseph's flaccid prick. The very tips of his claws on his thumb and forefinger pinched at one wrinkle on the foreskin, drawing it up with the same indignation as one picking up a roach in their home. “Look at this. Look at this pitiful little tube you dare call a penis.” He released it, letting it drop unceremoniously back down, and his fingers wove up through Joseph's dark pubic hair. “Just as pitiful as the rest of your race, no better than your forefathers so many years ago. How does it feel to be what you are, Joseph? You, you alone have managed to do more to my people than many, but yet you're simply a mere speck of shit smeared all over the face of the earth.”

 

“Whatever, Cars!” Joseph drew back, dragging his stumped wrist through the dirt with a grimace. “And next you're going to say 'It's hardly bigger than a few fingers', aren't you?”

 

“It is hardly bigger than a few fingers.” Cars replied; he paused, then chuckled, adding, “Well, you were the one to say it first, human, not I.”

 

Joseph took a deep breath, swallowing nothing, and knew this was his only chance. He'd do as he always did when there was no other option: Run.

 

He floundered up to his feet, his one hand grabbing the remains of his pants, holding him up as he turned to run. He stumbled as he moved from the awkward scraps of cloth huddling around his legs, and his vision spun from the lack of blood. It was no surprise when moments later his face was being rubbed back and forth in the dirt, Cars on top of him. Cars used all his weight, more force than necessary, to hold the other down, his stomach to Joseph's back. His hard cock rode up the bulk of Joseph's back, and Joseph wailed.

 

“And I thought you could not act any more ludicrously, Joseph.” Cars said, lifting up his body just a bit. He took position, drawing Joseph's hips up, his ass high in the air, his face still pinned to the ground. “Stay,” he said, ordering him.

 

“I'm not your dog,” Joseph managed to mutter out, eyes shut as blood pooled out onto the ground from his scraped cheeks.

 

“No, a dog would not behave as poorly as you,” Cars returned, positioning himself. He used his free hand to pull the tattered pants back down. One hand stroked over Joseph's round ass, squeezing, chuckling. He pressed Joseph down with his hand and wordlessly, his excessive cock slid to where it needed to be.

 

Joseph still refused to simply accept his defeat.

 

Joseph flailed, screaming out as the much stronger, bigger man pushed his face to the rocky ground. The blunt wet top of Cars's enormous piece pressed against the pucker of Joseph's virgin hole. Cars rumbled out as he attempted to edge it in, and Joseph never ceased struggling, painting yet another wet red line across the dirt with his bleeding arm, his still-there hand clawing at the ground. The crackers attached to the remnants of his belt clicked impotent against each other. He didn't even attempt to grab for them this time.

 

There was much resistance, Joseph squealing as he was pushed against, doing his best impression of a pig. Though the orifice gave underneath, there was simply too much flesh for such a small space to take- for now.

 

Cars shifted up, moving both hands to hold down Joseph's thrashing arms. “You may wish to cease that. You are already losing blood.” he said, observing, eyes glancing to the bleeding stump where Joseph's hand used to be. Cars's knees moved, holding down the human man's legs, pinning them tight as he laid his cock over the other's back, where it twitched, oozing thick goo down the curve of Joseph's spine. The globs settled in uncomfortably against Joseph's neck. It was difficult to, so Cars simply didn't repress the laughter; he was winning. There couldn't be any other way, could there? After all, he was the ultimate being.

 

“You've not won, mortal, so don't pretend even for an instant that the flaws of your inferior body are an insurance against the inevitable.” The tentacles moved into position, their purpose obvious now as they placed between Joseph's cheeks, crawling against the hole.

 

Joseph gasped; as they pressed around between his ass cheeks, he began to gag instead. He'd near forgotten about the tentacles, and in some way he felt it was likely his brain defending itself. “Don't... Don't you fucking _dare_ , you filthy piece of shit!” Both of his arms thumped on the ground, his fist and stumped arm kicking up dirt but not succeeding in much else. Cooing, titillated, the pillarman's hands gripped tighter about Joseph's arms, leaving white marks into his youthful skin.

 

Joseph bucked up his hips, trying to wriggle them out of the way, but there was nowhere to move them to with Cars's groin hovering just over his ass. Numerous wet tentacles slid down between his cheeks and Joseph could only muster an impotent squeal, panicking at the impending intrusion. Cars placed one hand against Joseph's throat, finding the stump to not be a threat any longer. Soon his fingers were palpitating the flesh.

 

"That's right, human, let out those disgustingly plaintive noises." His fingers worked slowly, teasing, drawing the scarf down on Joseph's neck with much more care than had been administered on his pants. "Let us revel in the evidence of your species' inferiority." His fingers curled about Joseph's throat and settled in on the crook against the large vein inside, simply for a moment feeling his weakening pulse. "You've not much time left for reveling, as it were."

 

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Joseph twisted his body around, swatting his good hand towards his captor, but was subdued easily, pinned to the rocky ground with both of Cars's hands once more.

 

The tentacles coaxed light at the tightly puckered flesh; Joseph became quiet immediately besides the occasional mewl that escaped his parted lips and gritted teeth. He couldn't even focus on the pain in his arm, that part of him entirely disconnected from reality. Against his will, he could feel his hips sliding against them, giving weak wriggles towards the prodding flesh, amazed at how nice it was. If the situation were any different, with someone he actually liked, there could have been actual enjoyment. The slender tips lapped in short strokes at Joseph's anus, and Cars remained silent as they did their work; Joseph cursed under his breath as his body reacted by instinct, his hole loosening warily at a sensation not unlike being rimmed by several miniature tongues all at once. "O...oh, fuck.. Fuck, fuck.... You, Cars, fuck you...."

 

"Your body cannot lie, Joseph." Cars replied, only grinning; one prodding tentacle finally ventured inside, its slender, wet form slicking in easily with a squelch.

 

"Aah, ah!" Joseph's body stiffened, his breath coming now in deep pants. He disgusted himself, hating to the core of his soul how wonderful it felt. His muscles clenched, trying to draw it in further, and he spat onto the ground. "I hate you, Cars. I've never hated anyone more in my life."

 

"It is no fault of mine that your body is greedy," Cars replied, smooth as always. Another lank tendril wriggled in, giving Joseph's ass a light stretch, and he chuckled at the anguished wail that accompanied it. "Does it please you that much? You're holding back. I'd rather you didn't. I do love when my partner..." He leaned in, licking slow over his lips, and whispered directly into Joseph's ear. "Makes a joyous noise." The bare tip of his tongue traced the shell of Joseph's ear and the human groaned beneath him.

 

Joseph wished for disgust. He halfway prayed that somehow Cars's form would shift then, becoming something even more noxious than it already was.

 

He didn't see any irony in his dream that they'd become gnarled, twisted, rough prods of things, devastating his hole. It would be better than the slick, smooth- and it pained him to think- delicious juicy feelers worming through his guts.

 

Another entered, and another, each starting to thrust at its own pace. Wet noises hit Joseph's ears, and his own cock gave a leap as it began to bring him up; two, then three more slid inside, squishing against each other and Joseph groaned loud as his virgin ass stretched slowly to allow more and more of the pillarman's hungry flesh. Cars was panting against his ear, more aroused than he'd let on, and his hips began to move. His hard, inhuman length found a home in the curve of Joseph's spine, rutting against it to try to gain even a scrap of satisfaction, and Cars grunted each time the knot pressed against Joseph's skin. Joseph's chest flushed up, his head dizzying from lust and his own blood loss, and he cried out.

 

"Cars, I'm... I'll destroy you, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" Its effect was lessened by the droning sound of deep, feral moans.

 

Cars didn't even acknowledge it. "And you are ready," he replied, and one by one each wriggling tendril slid out of Joseph's warmed up entrance. He added insult, lapping over the prostate on each withdrawal, delighting at the hate filled pleasure cries trembling malicious at Joseph's lips.

 

Cars shifted his body, the dripping head of his monstrous cock now positioned at Joseph's prepared hole; the tip was sopping wet, oozing copious sparkling prerelease, thicker, oilier, and more plentiful than any human's simply for need. It pressed against Joseph's sodden, twitching anus. With a grunt, Cars moved forward, and with a guttural groan, he found it sinking in this time around.

 

Joseph's eyes snapped wide and he could only wail, the sound the most unpleasant, high pitched noise he'd ever produced. His ass, only moments ago in an unwelcome paradise, was burning. His stomach lurched as a meaty rip came to his ears, and sudden wetness coated down his inner thighs, pain blinding through him. He gagged and felt a wetness rise in his throat as he had a terrible realization: it was his bowels tearing.

 

"Awww, godddd...." Joseph felt his entire body fall limp underneath the weight of the other man. As Cars's length sank into his tense, unwilling body, his stomach churned, attacked from both sides; his innards were shifting to try to accommodate the thing trudging on through them, but his mind focused much too hard on it. He was being raped. His body was being violated by Cars in ways it never had been before. It made him sick.

 

His stomach rolled both from the thought and the prick within him, and he hacked. Mouth opening, Joseph's body jolted forward, locking up; his throat did a twisted dance, convulsing up and down as his digestive system objected. His mind raced, unable to focus on the bigger picture, singled in on this current looming threat: _Oh god, I'm going to puke._

 

Cars caught notice. "Human, if you do what I suspect you're doing, I'm not going to be happy." He paused in his motions, and Joseph gulped, swallowing hard, using sheer will to try to force himself to stomach it.

 

“N...not puking,” Joseph replied, voice raspy. He spit, recalling hearing somewhere that if you spat while drunk you'd keep the booze down. He wasn't sure if it worked in that situation, but anything was worth trying now.

 

“Very well.” Cars returned, resuming. Soon he was sank in, up to the swollen knot, and Joseph could not see, vision blurred. He felt as if he was being ripped in half. It was likely true. The thrusts began slow, torturously so.

 

Then it accelerated. Cars was thrusting into Joseph's body with an intensity that a human body was not designed to handle, not from a piece that big. Cars let his lips part, breathing heavily, happily through them. His tentacles lashed trailed over Joseph's thighs, and his balls slapped the other's rear over and over and over again.

 

Joseph was limp on the ground, tongue dangling from his mouth, eyes wide; he still bled, and his insides were churned, organs pressed uncomfortably against with each and every one of Cars's motions. He barely felt the tentacles snaking up his half-hard cock, and only mustered a grumble when one pierced into his urethra.

 

“N...no more,” Joseph said, hearing the haziness in his voice. “No more, I can't-”

 

“What, really?” Cars asked, head tilting to the side. He licked at his lips, giving one particularly firm buck of his lips. “Why, Wham was my partner constantly, Joseph, and you _killed_ him!” The bitterness shook in Cars's voice, trembling, for a mere moment unstable. “You should ergo be able to handle so much more than him, yes?”

 

Though shaky, Joseph managed to lift himself up, and amused, Cars paused in his thrusts to allow it. Now on hand and knee, Joseph turned back enough to through blurry eyes make out the pillarman's smug grin, framed in torrents of thick, purple hair. “I'm... I'm going to destroy you, Cars- I'm gonna...” He spit again, then swallowed, choking bile down. Momentarily, Joseph tasted blood. “I'll stick my fist up your ass and pull your guts out through the hole!”

 

“My, my, my,” Cars leaned in, eying Joseph with interest as he began to move again. “Tell me, Joseph, ahh...” he began, voice benign. “Do you make attempt to do this? Do you think- mmn, do you think about the things you say, ridiculous insults stewing in that primordial brain of yours, just venting whatever floats to the top, or... unnn.” He paused to press his lips tight together, groaning. “Or do you actually try to be this pathetic?”

 

Joseph got no chance to answer, though. His distended ass protested, and he struggled to figure out what was going on before that uncomfortable thought hit him of what he'd seen before.  _Oh, no_ . The flesh cried out, and Joseph could only manage a weak cry as his already ruined ass caved, letting the knot enter. It sucked it in, and closed up tight behind the bulb, his ass now pressed to the pillarman's stomach.

 

_It's all inside me. It's all inside me. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck-_

 

The motions were choppier now that he'd taken the knot, it never leaving his body, and Cars grew louder. The previously reserved grunts and groans were gone, replaced. Cars sang out- “Ahhhhh, ahhh, ohhnnnn, nnghhh...”- gasping, near bestial in his cries as the knot fucked itself against the relative tautness of Joseph's quite capable sphincter.

 

Cars moved frenzied, Joseph limp; Joseph felt himself skidding forward in the dirt, struggling to stay in the position he was in. He wouldn't go face first to the ground; it was simply a matter of pride now.

 

It grew sporadic. The cock within him jumped, and Joseph was unsure, certain his insides were an irreparable wreck, if it was his own blood he felt or the drooling head of Cars's dick, but there was wetness increasing inside him by the second. Now Cars was suspiciously quiet, barely grunting as he squeezed his hands to Joseph's hips. His tentacles wrapped all around Joseph's prick, the one buried inside it furiously thrusting in and out of it, stretching the defenseless urethra. Finally, it happened.

 

Joseph's muscles clenched hard in one last effort to try to force out the intrusion, but it was hopeless. Cars came deep inside him, buried up to the root; Joseph could only quiver and moan as his ass expended the room needed to eat up Cars's thickening bulb of flesh.

 

The knot swelled up, Cars groaned through slightly parted lips, and Joseph wailed. The pressure of it expanding combined with the sudden realization that they were glued together overwhelmed, the knot settling in behind his pubic bone.

 

It came in thick, hot bursts, copious and powerful. Joseph's insides were coated. He pictured someone working a water pump, coupled with the relief as it finally gushed liquid forth, filling bucket after bucket of cool, forcefully drawn litres of water.

 

He felt like vomiting again and gagged.

 

His stomach sloshed as he moved forward and despite his better judgement, Joseph looked down to his slightly distended stomach. It was rounded, bulging, and full of the pillarman's semen.

 

There was no use attempting to hold it back any longer. His cheeks puffed, and his eyes bulged, watery. He heaved, and this time it was productive. The contents of his stomach splattered on the ground underneath him, staining the dirt and his forearms. A vile smell hit his nose. A putrid taste filled his mouth. Cars's warning earlier was the only prominent thought in his mind, but his stomach lurched again, and he tightened up once more. This time, all he produced was a weak, watery acid.

 

Cars clucked his tongue. “You reprehensible pig of a man.” One hand grabbed in Joseph's hair, pulling his head up and away from the ground. “Befouling yourself before the Ultimate Being. Have you no shame? Apologize.”

 

Joseph swallowed. “Never.”

 

“Never, eh?” Cars returned. He moved slowly, turning himself around, using one arm to carry the human man. He directed them away from the mess with one smooth motion, a task made easier by the knot, much to Joseph's disgust. The tentacles lashed fervent about Joseph's genitals, some now moving to milk at his testicles, and Cars mere chuckled. “Well. It isn't as if we won't be together for quite a while now. You have much time to reconsider.”

 

~~~~~

 

It seemed like days had passed, though Joseph knew it wasn't true, when Cars finally pulled from him. His stomach had ballooned up, near round, the details of his muscles lost for now after Cars had filled him more times than he'd dared to keep track of within him. He wasn't even sure how he was still alive, and it pained him to think that perhaps Cars, with his seemingly endless powers, had supported his life.

 

The spent pillarman's prick came from his body with a disgusting slurp, the suction breaking. His tentacles pulled away, and Cars stood, dropping the other now that he was finished. Joseph moaned, a defeated, helpless sound. He couldn't keep his body up, falling to the ground useless now that Cars was not supporting him. His ass couldn't and wouldn't shut. Cups and cups of thick, gluey seed poured from his body, swirled in red and chunks of his insides, his hole gaping wider than he knew it could go. There wasn't any way to stop the flood.

 

Cars watched, licking at his lips at the trauma he'd caused. Joseph Joestar was barely anymore. All that was left was a man nude from the waist down. He'd lost a hand. His hole was ruined. Mindlessly, he pushed on his bloated stomach with one hand, forcing the sperm to pump out of his body in hard bursts, and the whitish puddle now extended a half inch thick past his knees. His lips were bloody and chapped, coated in his own sick, and cheeks grated by the earth barely resembled the youthful face it was yesterday.

 

“Do you know, Joseph, why I kept you alive?” Cars asked, looking down triumphant at the broken man before him.

 

Joseph barely managed to shake his head negative.

 

“Because, when I own this planet, I shall need a few pets to amuse me, and I look forward to keeping you as mine for eternity.” With a single laugh- “Hah!”- he then added, “And I know you will not kill yourself to prevent that. It's your reprehensible perseverance that insists even when you've lost.”

 

Walking off, he picked up his discarded loincloth. Looking over his flaccid cock, he considered a moment before walking to where Joseph's pants had been ripped; using a scrap of them, he wiped himself clean before dressing himself again, mentally deciding to stop at the first water source he saw for a bathing. “I look forward to seeing you again. Hopefully you can keep what you've ate inside you next time around.”

 

And like that, he was gone.

 

Joseph felt himself drifting off, but he knew death wasn't to come. Even after what had happened, even in this treacherous place up on the volcano, he knew he'd survive through this- he just _knew_ it. This fuzziness coming over him was exhaustion, nothing else.

 

He swore with his last thoughts before the blackness came that he'd have his revenge, for Caesar, for Lisa Lisa, for everything that Cars had just done just now.

 

Just as soon as he woke up...


End file.
